Gundam Baby
by Rabbit1
Summary: The girls take Heero and Quatre to shop, while Duo is left to Hildie's Mercy. PLEASE REVIEW!!
1. Default Chapter

****

GUNDAM WING: The Test

Disclaimer: Get off my back, you know what characters does and doesn't belong to me.

The Sanq kingdom:

A large van pulls in front and a knock is heard at the door. Quatre opened it and saw all five of the gundam scientist. 

Quatre: Welcome, please come in. 

The Gundam scientists walked in and found the pilots in the library, Trowa and Duo were playing chess, Wufei on a tall ladder reading a book, and Heero was leaning against the wall looking at them. Dr. J Smiled and they walked into the study. They began to immediately set up equipment. A little while later, each of them was called in to punch a strength calibrator to determine their strength. Each of there strengths were recorded and measured. 

That night, none of the boys could sleep from all the metal being clanked around, or the drilling. 

Duo: for god sake guys, give it a rest.

Morning came, and the pilots went downstairs. 

Professor G: I trust you slept well

Quatre: Not really

The other pilots just looked like hell. 

Dr. J: Well then, we should begin the exercise immediately.

The gundams walked forward and took a seat in five chairs set up in a circle, in front of the machine. Each pilot took a seat. 

Instructor H: Were the girls?

Duo: They spent the night at Noin's, they will be back later today. 

The Scientists strapped them into the chairs, making sure that not even heero could get out. The Scientists walked behind the machine, and flipped the screen on.

Wufei: So what is this supposed to do?

Master O: When we logged back into our data system, we found a hidden file were we had hidden the Wing Zero Plans. Quatre looked up,

Quatre: I remember the file, I think it was called project Dateless.

Dr J: yes that is correct, it was made to be the ultimate in human enhancement.

Professor G: It was designed to enhance a person's body by 400x that of any normal person, it awakens dormant muscle cells, and enhances them to their greatest peak. 

Master O: Now we would like to test it you pilots

Duo: Why us?

Instructor H: Originally we had planned to use the girls, because they have not gained great strength as you five have, but with the calculations from yesterday, we will be able to see the results after this test. Dr. J Threw a switch and the screen made a blue light on all the scientists. 

Dr. J: You may feel some momentary discomfort.

He pushed a little red button with an "X" on it. A blue bean of light shot at the pilots. 

(Inside the machine) a spark separates the main circuit, and switches it with a loose wire. 

(Back Outside) The light turned red, and the scientists panic, they through the power to the machine, they look up to see the gundam pilots were gone

Instructor H: Were did they go?

They walk over and look down

Master O: O god

Instructor H: We are in trouble

There the five pilots were, but naked and 6 months old. Wufei just sitting there looking around, Duo was picking his nose, Trowa had his hands in front of him and just looking at them, Quatre was tickling his feet, and Heero had his eyes fixed on doctor J.

little Heero: What is going on?

Duo looked at heero

little Duo: Did you say that?

little Wufei: Say what?

little Heero: I didn't say a thing

little Trowa: Were thinking our words

little Quatre: Oh, because were like this, we can communicate through words, only thoughts

little Duo: WHY THE HELL IS THIS HAPPENING?

little Wufei: Duo shut up and keeps it down.

little Trowa: Why they can't here us?

The Gundam Scientists looked at each other and go over to the machine and start to take it apart. 

Professor L: There's the problem, the main circuits board sparks, and switches the wires, but the board is fried and the only parts are back on the colony. 

The Scientists looked at the babies who were staring back at them.

AN HOUR LATER......

The Scientists had put them in diapers, and a pacifier in their mouths. And laid them in a little play pen. They wrote a not down on a piece of paper and uses a needle to pin it to the pen. 

Dr. J: we will be back as soon as we get the part, the ladies should take good care of you while were gone. 

The door closed and the boys could here the scientists laughing outside and then two of them started to cough and then laugh again. 


	2. Girls are back

GUNDAM WING: The girls are back

In the little play pen the baby gundam pilots, sat and waited.

little Duo: How on earth do we get stuck shit like this, I just wanted a nice day of rest.

little Wufei: So shut up and go to sleep

little Trowa: He's right, we need to all stop talking and concentrate on the issue at hand, like how are we going to survive days stuck in this pen.

little Duo: No food, I'll die

little Heero: You won't die

little Duo: Yes, we will all die from this

little Trowa: Shut up duo

little Wufei: He's like a broken record

little Quatre: Wait didn't he say the girls would take care of us?

little Trowa: That's right how are we going to handle that?

little Heero: The women won't have a clue as to who we are

little Wufei: That's right, they'll just think we were left here

little Heero: But the question is, what will they do with us?

little Duo: Maybe we can have some fun with this.

Just then, the door creaked open and female voices were heard. The door creaked louder and each boy could distinguish each of the voices to five ladies. They all looked at the entrance of the room to see the girls walk by, laughing at something. A moment later, they all walk back over staring directly at the crib. 

Catherine: What is that doing here?

They walk over and notice five babies, 

Catherine: oh my god

Catherine said jumping up and down

Hildie: There so cute

Dorothy: like angels

Relena: But who are they? and were are the boys?

Sally: There's a note.

Relena picks up the note and unfolds it, at the same time, Catherine picks up little Trowa, and Dorothy picks up little quatre. 

Relena: "Dear girls, we were trying an experiment with a new machine on the gundam pilots, but one thing led to another and the machine broke and boom your holding them in your arms. Kind a rough around the edges but I think it makes our point. The pilots are now the babies in your arms. We shall return within a few days to fix the problem, until then, take care of your pilots.

Signed

~Dr. J

PS- Ha, ha, ha."

Relana and all the girls looked at each of the babies and couldn't help it, they all started to laugh uncontrollably, Catherine started throwing trowa up in the air and catching him. Dorothy started tickling quatre and he was laughing so hard. Hildie began pulling on Duo's hair, a little by little. 

Although Sally and Relena, just stood there looking at wufei and heero in the pen, Sally looked at wufei with his dark eyes looking back at her, she started to chuckle and then busted out laughing, she walked over and picked wufei up even though he tried to resist being picked up, she cradled him in her arms and started tickling him.

Relana picked up heero, who tried to punch her but his arms weren't long enough. Relena started to laugh at him, then she held his arms together and held him on her chest.

Relena: So what should we do with them?

little Heero: Were dead

Hildie started to smile

Catherine: Lets have some fun

little Trowa: so dead 

Dorothy: Lets torture them.

little Duo: Someone shoot me please!!

Wufei's stomach began to growl

Sally looked at him and then looked at the girls.

Sally: Maybe we should feed them, before we start with torturing them?

Relena: She's right, Pagan!

Pagan ran in front of her 

Pagan: Yes Miss. Relena 

Relena: Could you go buy some baby food, diapers, bottles, and milk.

Pagan: Right away Ms

Pagan left the room.

An hour later**

Pagan had returned with about 20 bags full of baby stuff

Relana and girls were in the study, each with their own baby cradled in their arms, feeding them with a bottle. 

Relana: What time is it?

Catherine turned around to a clock that was behind her

Catherine: 1 o'clock

Hildie: That's it I thought it was much later, oh well.

Dorothy: You know it is kind of fun, taking care of the boys like this. There so...

Sally: Helpless.

Hildie: Yeah, they depend on us for everything as kids.

Catherine: Think of how much fun this could be, getting the boys back for all they've done to us. 

Trowa sat there drinking his milk and looking up at Catherine.

little Trowa: Guys why do I have the feeling that we are going to be in pain.

little Wufei: Maybe cause there demented.

little Heero: And given the circumstances, we can't stop them.

little Quatre: You have to admit this is kind of nice.

little Duo: Oh thats great coming from you quatre, but what happens when the lights fade.

little Heero: The girls are up to something.

little Duo: Were have you been, off course there planning something.

little Trowa: But what?

The girls took the bottles away and burp them all. Then Dorothy started to smell something coming in the room, a fowl odor. 

Dorothy: Oh god what's that smell

All the girls held the pilots away from them,

Sally: I guess as babies, they can't control their blather like a normal baby. 

Each girl went one at a time to the changing table which was located in the far left corner in the study, They threw the diaper away, wiped each of them, powdered there little tooshies and put a new diaper on them. 

After Relena had finished, she bent over heero who was laying there, 

Relena: Just wait till tonight, cause all debts are do and your going to get yours. 

Relena picked him up and held him over her left shoulder and walked back into the study

little Heero: Oh god, I'm so, so, so dead.

~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~

Ok everyone I need your opinions on what I can do to the boys as a fun yet not sadistic way of torturing them, so please review my story and give me some great ideas, and I'll get it up as soon as possible. Thank you for taking time to read my story, please review my story. 


	3. Visitor

****

Gundam Wing: An Unexpected Visitor

Relena walked back into the study, with heero over her left shoulder, her right hand on his diapered butt, and her left hand on his back, holding him up. 

Relena looked over at Dorothy and Quatre had fallen asleep in her arms, Catherine was cradling trowa in her arms and moving him back and forth. Wufei was crawling on the floor away from Sally. 

little Wufei: I've got to get away

Hildie was feeding duo again and smiling at him as he drank, hildie began to giggle out of context. Sally stood up and walked in front of wufei who tried to go around her,

Sally: Were do you think your going?

little Wufei: damn it

Sally picked up wufei and carried him back to the couch beside Hildie. Relena walked over beside Dorothy who was on a couch facing hildie and Sally, Catherine sat in a chair beside both couches. 

Relena: What do we do now, they've been fed and changed.

Hildie looked up from feeding duo as did the rest of the girls.

Hildie: I still vote on torture.

Catherine: I second that

little trowa: Why does that smile seem to be evil?

Little Heero looked at little trowa

little Heero: Because it is.

Ring! Ring!

Pagan walked past the room and opened the door to see Noin

Pagan: Ah Mrs. Peacecraft, how nice to see you

Noin: Thank you pagan, but its Noin, and its nice to see you too.

Noin walked in holding a baby girl on her left shoulder. 

Noin: Were is Relena?

Pagan: She is in the study with the other ladies, and there kids

Noins face turned to confusion

Noin: There kids. 

Noin walked in study and all the girls were laughing and then they all faced her, Noin looked down and each of them had a baby in there hand

Noin: Wow, when did you ladies have children

Relena: You don't know the half of it.

Relena looked in noins arms and saw a little baby girl near 6 months old

Relena: is that...

Noin looked down at her daughter

Noin: This is Lilly

Relena stood up with little heero and walked over to Noin to see the baby

Noin looked at little heero and was puzzled

Noin: your baby looks like heero, when did you become pregnant?

Relena looked shocked and re-positioned heero in her arms. 

Relena: Oh I wasn't, see Dr. J and them had a little mishap with an experiment, and instead it made the boys little baby's

Noin started to laugh, and leaned in to heero

Noin: Well now heero, seems your in for the ride of your life

Noin stood back up

Noin: Do any of you ladies know anything about taking care of babies

The girls looked at each other.

Catherine: I've babysat before

Hildie: so have I

Dorothy: I have no clue

Sally: Truthfully I've never held a baby before

Relena: Neither have I

Noin: ok, it seems you ladies need a tip from a real mother, Relena, Dorothy, and Sally come with me.

Sally: Actually I'd rather stay here and finish some work. Plus it'll be good for me to take care of someone.

Catherine: Or have fun with them.

Hildie: Right

Noin began to walk out, but looked back at little Heero and Little Quatre who was still sleeping. 

Noin: I think we had better get them into something more than a diaper

Noin and the girls walked to the very, very large bathroom. There was a changing table all set up by pagan. Noin took her bag off her shoulder and set Lilly down, and she took little Heero from Relena's arms. 

little Heero: Help, Wake up quatre! wake up!

Quatre started to stetch and wake up

Dorothy looked down at Quatre

Dorothy: finally wake up little quatre

little Heero: Help me Quatre.

little Quatre: how?

Noin: Relena could you take Lilly for a moment

Relena walked up and picked up Lilly, and stepped back, Noin stepped up and laid little Heero on the table. She took out a baby blue suit/ jump suit (whatever) that unbuttons only at the bottom for changing diapers. Quatre started to squirm and move about. Dorothy repositioned quatre onto her shoulder

Dorothy: don't worry Quatre your next, she gave an evil smile

After a little bit of squirming Noin finally got Heero into the little suit/ jump suit (whatever), and little while later quatre was in a yellow suit/ jump suit (whatever).

Noin: Sorry about the colors, All I have are ones for Lilly, but they seem to be ok. Well we should go.

The three Girls walked out, Noin holding Lilly, Relena holding little Heero, Dorothy holding little Quarte. On the way out Noin threw a white, red and pink suit/ jump suit (whatever) to the other girls. They walked outside and got into Noin's AC 200 Ford Explorer. They Strapped the boys and Lilly into a car seat and drove off.

**Just so you know Duo was forced to wear the pink suit/ jump suit (whatever), Trowa wore the red, and Wufei wore the white.

~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~

Ok everyone. The next chapter will be of Noin, Dorothy, and Relena Shopping at the mall. Ok Everyone I need your info to continue, what can I do to the boys, as babies to make them suffer, Please Review and give me some great ideas and I'll get it up asap. PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	4. Shopping is a nightmare

****

Gundam Baby: Shopping is a Nightmare

Noin pulled up to a large story called the "Maidens Crib"

Noin: This is were I shop for Lilly all the time

Relena Pulled out Heero from the car seat.

Relena: But this is a girls baby store

Noin turned to look at Relena with Lilly in her arms,

Noin: I know

Noin started to giggle as did Dorothy, and a moment later, Relena began to laugh. Little Heero and little Quatre looked at each other.

Little Heero: a girls baby store, what are these women thinking?

Little Quatre: They must figure that since were boys, this must be perfect punishment. What do you think Trowa........Trowa.

Little Heero: The Telepathy must only work short range.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the Mansion. 

Sally was in the den with wufei in the play pen, she had gotten wufei into his little jump suit with almost no problem. Catherine however had to go to the bathroom and Trowa hid from her, and it took her about 10 minutes to find him. He had hidden underneath Dorothy's bed. But eventually, he couldn't hide forever. 

Hildie was in her bedroom and had put duo on her bed, and she took out the little pink jump suit that noin had given to her, Duo was trying to crawl away, but Hildie grabbed his leg and pulled him back, he tried again and she pulled him back. 

Hildie: Oh come on Duo, you know this color will look great on you.

little Duo: In your dreams hil.

Duo crawled as fast as he could to get off the other side of the bed to get away, but hildie stood up, walked around and picked him up and held him as she sat on the bed. 

Hildie: Now did you think you could run away from me again?

little duo: the thought had crossed my mind

Little Trowa: and mine.

Little Wufei: Just deal with it Duo.

Little Duo: its kinda hard to deal with it, when hildie in angry this much.

Hildie: You've been a bad baby, and now you must be punished.

Little Duo: Oh no

Little Wufei: Your in for it now

Little Trowa: Duo, prepare for the worst.

Duo started to squirm but couldn't, Hildie laid him on her lap and turned him face down, she removed his diaper, revealing his so soft tooshie. Hildie placed her hand on his tooshie and felt the soft skin.

Hildie: So soft.

Hildie raised her hand and slapped his butt.

Little Duo: Ouch!.

Little Trowa: AHHH!.

Little Wufei: What's going on!?!.

Hildie: Raised her hand and slapped him again.

Little Duo: AHHH! That hurts.

Little Wufei: Would you tell her to stop.

Little Trowa: He can't.

Little Wufei: What's going on?

Little Trowa: It must be like our telepathy, not only do we hear each others thoughts, but we feel what each other feels as well.

Hildie put turned little Duo to face her

Hildie: Now your not going to run away again right?

Little Duo started to shake his head. 

Hildie: Good!

Hildie unfolded his diaper and put it back on, then she got the jump suit and finally got it on as well, then she showed little Duo a mirror.

Hildie: See don't you look cute?

little Duo started to make a frown, Hildie put the mirror down and picked him up, and she started to carry him down stairs.

Hildie: Well lets just find a camera for a keep sake.

little Duo: Oh no, not a camera.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the Maidens Crib, Relena, Dorothy and Noin walked in. A woman in mid 30's, kind of bulky, ran straight for her. 

Manager: As Mrs. Peacecraft it is good to see you again, are you shopping for Lilly again?

Noin: No, actually were here shopping for my friends Relena and Dorothy. 

The woman stepped over in front of Dorothy and looked at little quatre.

Manager: An who is this little cutie?

Dorothy: This is Qu...uh...Dorothy. 

Manager: Aha Dorothy.

The woman looked over at little Heero.

Manager: And this must be little Relena.

Relena looked up at her and smiled.

Relena: Yep this is her.

Manager: Ok, all I need is a measurement, and we will go from there, Madison, could you come here please.

A young brunette walked over and stood next to the woman. The Woman picked up Little Quatre and held him over her shoulder. 

Manager: Could you get Relena and follow me. If you ladies will have a seat we will be right back.

Madison took Little Heero from Relena's arms and followed the woman.

Relena, Dorothy and Noin who was holding Lilly sat down. But Lilly began to move about, and cry. 

Noin: Sh, sh don't cry Lilly

Noin said in a motherly tone, she stood up and looked at the ladies. 

Noin: I'm going to go drop Lilly off at the Nursery, Why don't you two go across the street to the mall, and shop for a while, I'll take care of Heero and Quatre. 

Relena pulled out her credit card

Relena/Dorothy: OK!

Noin: Just make sure you buy a lot of make up, the works Lipstick, eye shadow, mascara.

Relena: Ok 

The girls walked out of the Store, meanwhile Heero and Quatre were being forced to sit up, stand, sit down, and being measured everywhere. Noin laid Lilly down in a crib that was right next to the Nursery door, she turned and saw the woman and Madison walking back with Quatre and Heero. 

Manager: Mrs. Peacecraft were did the mothers go?

Noin: Oh they had to do something, but I'm taking care of this end.

Manager: Well something strange is going on

Noin: What do you mean?

Manager: Are these girls related?

Noin: No, why?

Manager: Oh nothing, its just that there the same measurements in everything.

Noin That is strange.

The Manager and Madison put little Heero in one crib on the left side of Lilly, and Little Quatre in a crib on the other side of Lilly. 

Manager: Come with us.

The three ladies walked away from the Nursery, and to the back of the store, Madison pulled out a rack with a wide range of clothes. 

Noin looked and found what she was looking for.

Noin: OK I need 12 of those little jump suits, in a range of colors, I'll let you pick. 

Then a certain piece of clothing caught her eye. Noin gave a confident smile.

Noin: I need five of these in pink, and another five in these colors. Pussycat pink, yellow, white, bright red, and Baby Blue. 

Manager: Excellent, shall we have the girls try them on?

Noin: No I think I'll let it be a surprise. Oh can I ask for a few other things?

Manager: anything dear.

Noin: See my friends have never been mothers before, so I need to get some things to help them.

Manager: Well I would recommend.... A Car seat, diaper bags, travel bags, a crib, powder, wipes, oil, diapers, rubber pants, bibs, a changing table, baby food, bottles, pacifiers...

The woman was going on and on. Noin finally interrupted her. 

Great I'll take five of each.

Manager: Great, Madison if you will help her with everything. 

Noin shook hands with the woman, 

Noin: Thank you

Manager: No problem

AN 30 MINUTES LATER...

Relena and Dorothy ran back to the car were, Noin was waiting, the boys and Lilly were strapped in, and the entire back was full. 

Noin: Just put your stuff in the back.

Relena got inand threw her stuff in the back, and saw a lot of other bags.

Dorothy: Did you get enough

Noin: Most of it is for the babies, and a few for the rest of you. And tonight the boys will see exactly what I got.

All the girls started to giggle, Little Heero and Little Quatre looked at each other and then looked at the girls.

Little Heero/Quatre: Were doomed.

on the way home. 


End file.
